


Baby, it's Cold Outside

by SOMETHINREAL



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, based entirely on 'baby it's cold outside', dONT TOUCH ME, mingyu is a little shit, this is also very late because christmas was yesterday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOMETHINREAL/pseuds/SOMETHINREAL
Summary: in which Wonwoo needs to get home, but Mingyu insists he stays just a bit more.





	Baby, it's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this but here u go

It was the day before Christmas, and the wind was coming down harder than it had for the whole of December. It was dark outside, though Wonwoo could still see the blizzard through the large window. He was sat by the fireplace, sipping at the last of the eggnog that Mingyu had poured him, shifting his eyes between the clock on the wall and the storm outside.

“I ought to get going soon, Mingyu,” he said after a while. The dim lighting from the warm fire cast a golden glow on Mingyu’s face; taught and tired, but incredibly handsome, what, with the dark shadows and warm highlights from the fire. He pursed his lips in thought before turning to Wonwoo with a tiger grin.

“It’s storming out,” he said, and half heartedly pointed to the clear blizzard outside. Wonwoo could hear the snapping of branches and whistle of the wind over the cracking fire. “It’s freezing, couldn’t you just stay a tad longer? Until it clears up a bit?” Deep down, Wonwoo and Mingyu both knew that the storm wouldn’t clear up, not until the later hours of the night, and it was already eight forty; it was all a part of Mingyu’s plan. He pondered a bit, sipping the last bit of his eggnog, probably spiked, knowing Mingyu.

“My parents’ll start to worry about me, Gyu.” Mingyu watched as Wonwoo traipsed to the coat rack and threw on his hat and scarf, though he lacked a coat.

“It's up to your knees out there. Couldn’t you call them?” Mingyu questioned, chasing after Wonwoo and leaning against the doorway in a nonchalant sort of way that made Wonwoo weigh his options a tad more than he probably should have.

“You know that the cell reception in here is awful,” Wonwoo reminded him, shaking his head gently. “I’d never get them.”

“Then stay longer,” Mingyu just about whined, tugging on the sleeve of the wool sweater that he’d gifted Wonwoo last Christmas. Wonwoo sighed. “You don’t even have a coat.”

“You could lend me one,” Wonwoo suggested, but he knew he’d be getting nowhere with Mingyu.

“Just one more drink,” he pleaded, shooting Wonwoo the best puppy eyes he could manage.

“Just one?” Wonwoo asked, and Mingyu nodded. He took off his hat and scarf.

Eventually, one turned into three, and Wonwoo was curled up in Mingyu’s arms on the shag rug in front of the fire. He had his head resting on Mingyu’s shoulder, watching the fire snap and crackle and flicker before him, enjoying the warmth on his cheeks. The wind outside howled on, and Wonwoo knew that he wouldn’t be getting home tonight, not safely, at least. It was worth a try to ask once more though.

“I really should get going, Gyu,” he said, but made no move to raise from his spot comfortably in between Mingyu’s thighs. Mingyu sighed and pressed a kiss to the top of Wonwoo’s head.

“I know,” he responded. “But it’s getting awfully late, and it’s dark, and snowing, and you’ve had a few drinks. It wouldn’t be smart to drive like that.”

“I know.” He slid his hands over Mingyu’s; resting on his ribcage. “What even was in those drinks?”

“Eggnog, peppermint schnapps, some cinnamon, and a dash of peppermint vodka. You know, in case the schnapps wasn’t pepperminty enough.” Mingyu gave a hearty chuckle into Wonwoo’s hair as he slapped Mingyu’s wrist, scoffing.

“This was your plan all along, right?” Wonwoo asked, “to get me tipsy so I couldn’t drive home?”

“You know me so well,” Mingyu said with a grin, kissing the top of Wonwoo’s head once more. “Is it working?”

A pause, then Wonwoo humming, “perhaps a little. You’re too charming, it’s hard to say no to you.”

“Oh, stop that. You’ll make me blush,” Mingyu chided sarcastically, but Wonwoo shook his head. He flipped over cautiously, wrapping his legs loosely around Mingyu’s torso and setting back in between his thighs. Wonwoo draped his arms over Mingyu’s shoulders, repressing a grin as he felt Mingyu’s hands gently grip his hips.

“I’m not kidding. If you were anyone else, I’d be in the car on the way home right now.”

“In all seriousness, I’m sure your parents won’t be too worried,” Mingyu told him. Wonwoo tilted his head a bit and looked at Mingyu curiously.

“How could you know? I left at three and said I’d be back no later than nine. It’s nearly ten.”

“I may have called them after you left for my house, and, I may have told them that instead You’d be sleeping at mine because of the storm.” Mingyu tried to stifle his grin as Wonwoo’s mouth dropped open and he hit him across the chest.

“You asshole,” Wonwoo scoffed. “This entire night you had me thinking that my parents would be worried and _now_ you tell me that they aren’t?” Mingyu shrugged his shoulders and pulled Wonwoo against him, wrapping his arms around his torso and pressing his face to his shoulder.

“Merry Christmas Eve?” he mumbled into the wool of his sweater. He could feel Wonwoo’s body melt into his hands, and he smiled.

“Merry Christmas Eve, you idiot. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he mumbled, still muffled. Mingyu lifted his head. “Now, could you kiss me? Because you’ve denied me for the past hour.” Wonwoo scoffed and grinned, but had no trouble in leaning in.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](http://twitter.com/hfkyounghyun)


End file.
